


I Do

by ReviverSeed



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 六点过后下班，积雪已经到了埃利奥特的膝盖。作为工作人员中仅有的几个年轻人，意味着他得志愿为入口的通路铲雪。他准备走的时候，背已经疼得不行。讨厌的寒冷天气。里奥是对的（里奥经常是对的，埃利奥特永远不会让他知道自己承认这一点），他今天应该给他打电话的。





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152096) by [ryoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoku/pseuds/ryoku). 

六点过后下班，积雪已经到了埃利奥特的膝盖。作为工作人员中仅有的几个年轻人，意味着他得志愿为入口的通路铲雪。他准备走的时候，背已经疼得不行。讨厌的寒冷天气。里奥是对的（里奥经常是对的，埃利奥特永远不会让他知道自己承认这一点），他今天应该给他打电话的。但如果他那么做了，女孩们可能不得不去铲雪，他这样的绅士是不可能视而不见的。好傻的社会传统。

这就是为什么当他走出图书馆，心情低落，以为公交车晚点了，如果它们还在开的话，却被车喇叭声吓了一跳。埃利奥特抬起头来怒视，但这个表情可能少了一点咬牙切齿。

他没有跑——因为他知道他会幸运地在冰上滑倒，然后背会真的很疼——他还是冲向了那辆光亮的黑色汽车，然后钻进副驾驶座。

“你可以给我发条短信的。”埃利奥特嘟囔道，对开动的车内有多温暖而暗暗高兴。

里奥做出那种呼呼声，可爱同时烦人。“我喜欢对你按喇叭。”他做出一副严肃的表情。“不过我确实怕你养成习惯。不要跳进任何一辆对你按喇叭的陌生汽车里。”

“混蛋。”埃利奥特小声说，摘下手套，在热风口摆动手指。热气几乎使人疼痛，但这是种好的疼痛。天哪，加热的车座。他的屁股已经开始融化了。

“对了，”里奥说着，以一种糟糕的方式把车开出图书馆的停车场，“我需要你帮忙搬东西。我去购物了。”

“你能不能至少试着像个文明人一样开车？”埃利奥特说，伸手去够头上的扶手。他接着转身看向后座，然后惊呆了。“你买下了一家书店吗！？”那里是成堆的书：旧的，新的，流行的，过时的，看起来像课本的东西，还有封面上刻着衣着暴露形象的全彩淫秽书籍。

埃利奥特转回头，正好看到他耸了耸肩。“我贪得无厌。”里奥给了他一个龌龊的眼神，“你知道的。”然后他的眼睛又回到路上，拐弯超过另一辆车。埃利奥特，已经习惯了这一点，仍然握着头上的扶手，只庆幸里奥没有因为另一个司机开得太慢而对他大喊大叫。“另外，为我造更多书架才能让你觉得自己很重要。我只是为了你好。”

“你会死于肺癌——”里奥再次转向。“如果你不是先杀死我们。嘿，慢点！路上结冰了！”

“我还要再活200年，”里奥不屑地说，“我的星座占卜是这样说的。”他还是减速了一点。不多，但聊胜于无。

埃利奥特看着他，眯起眼睛。“它没有这么说。”

里奥微笑了，正是这种隐秘又玩味的东西让埃利奥特的胃翻腾。他看着他们前面的路。如果被里奥发现他脸红了，他们就会谈论这个，而他宁愿不。

“顺便，为什么是肺癌？”里奥问。“不是说我觉得你在考虑我的死亡一点也不奇怪。”

回去以后，他得记得给车放防冻液。里奥总是忘记，然后打电话给他，为车子发动不起来而生气。神奇的是他对一些东西是如此一丝不苟，对另一些却完全脱线。埃利奥特怀疑他其实是故意忘记的，为了有借口来电。“有篇流传的邮件说旧纸张的小颗粒可以进入你的肺然后致癌。很多档案工作者受影响了，我记得。甚至还有信息来源。”

“你检查来源了吗？”里奥问道，声音里带着愉悦。

“我花了大半天铲雪，我的背已经中年危机了。”他们回家以后，他得把米袋热一下。天，他觉得自己老了，他不知道为什么里奥看起来总是那么年轻。“不，我没有检查。丽莎和我讲的。”

“你算哪门子的图书管理员？”

“就是那种被抓去做苦力——要撞上路边了！”

里奥没有错过上述的路边。事实上，他好像把这个警告当成了一种挑衅，而埃利奥特的屁股在整个人飞空的几秒里离开了加热座椅。

“你喜欢这样。”里奥说。埃利奥特不能百分百确定他在指糟糕的驾驶技术，还是做苦力，但他有种感觉，里奥可能同时指的是两者，或者是什么完全不同的东西。“他们不该叫城里的人来铲雪吗？”

“他们在修路。”埃利奥特说，偷偷感激着。里奥这样的家伙，加上雪天只能是可怕的组合。“图书馆并不在优先事项，尤其是圣诞假期前的最后一天。”

“好吧，很高兴你有一整周可以好好休息你的背，然后你就可以继续铲雪了。”里奥脸上的微笑看起来几乎是假的，但有时难以分辨。遇上不喜欢的东西时，他也是同样的表情。

埃利奥特拉开距离，瞪了他一眼。“我恨你。”

里奥耸耸肩。“我不介意。”

他们陷入沉默。埃利奥特只能高兴里奥至少减速了一点。尽管不多，因为他刚刚看着里奥超过一辆车，好像它是静止不动的一样。随着他移动脑袋看着那辆车消失，他碰巧瞥了一眼后座。有点奇妙的是，没有一本书在驾驶途中滚落。“说真的，你需要买下一家小书店吗？”

“遗产拍卖，”里奥没有说一个确切的答案，“我只是拍下了全部。”

“如果其中有一些你已经买过了呢？”埃利奥特接过话茬以示抗议。别的不说，里奥可能买得很便宜，而埃利奥特已经对他这种习惯有意见很久了。并不是因为他没有足够的空间来放它们。埃利奥特更喜欢只留下一些重要的东西，而不是把他能抓住的一切都囤积起来，但如果是里奥的话，他可以理解一点。埃利奥特知道里奥有一种强迫性的冲动，想要尽可能长时间地保存他所能拥有的一切。这是有道理的，只是有点令人悲伤，而书本只要呵护得当就能保存很久。

“那我就把它们送给你做圣诞礼物。”里奥说，声音像唱着歌。

埃利奥特脾气上来了。“你最好不要。”他不需要更多的垃圾。里奥总是给他他并不需要的东西，然后在埃利奥特想扔掉它们时生气。这很烦。

里奥抬了抬一侧的肩膀。“不，我才不送你。我要把它们也搬到家里去。”埃利奥特怀疑地看着他。“真的。我要把你锁在藏书室外面。不想你得癌症。”他无法分辨里奥是不是认真的。诸如此类事情，哪边都有可能。

“里奥，我是图书管理员。”

“这就是为什么我们应该在你不工作的时候让你远离书本。”里奥毫不犹豫地说明。“电子阅读器对你更好。然后你应该休假更久。开始一周一天就好了，等他们习惯了，我们就可以加到两三天。”

埃利奥特松开头顶的扶手，把双手放到腿下压着，这样座椅可以捂热它们。“你在开玩笑。”比起疑问这更像是陈述，一个临界警告。

“我在开玩笑。”里奥回答得太快了。

埃利奥特停下来，使劲盯着里奥，但里奥没有看他。他直直看着前方。埃利奥特移开目光，回到路边的飘雪。他把手抽出来，胳膊肘撑着车门。他漫不经心地用另一只手捶着腿。在他转向了错误的方向的时候，他的背还是疼得要命。

他们离房子越来越近，因此车和行人都少了。里奥的老房子远在市区之外，但发展一直在跟上。就在几年前，离家更近的地方开了一家影院，里奥为更方便的电影约会感到兴奋，同时为社会越来越接近他们的小小藏身处而感到不适。“你不是在开玩笑。”埃利奥特已经知道了答案。

“我不是在开玩笑。”里奥吞咽了一下，埃利奥特看着他脖子上的滚动。“我知道，我们已经谈过这个——”很多次了，“——但你不能因为我在担心而责怪我。人类——”

“——很脆弱，”埃利奥特为他接完。他恼怒地挥了挥手，“这句废话我已经听过无数次了。”埃利奥特不想看他，因为里奥脸上会带着那种略微哀伤的神情，嘴唇开始向别的方向扭曲。有违理智的判断，埃利奥特看了看，它就在那儿，带着悲伤和沮丧的光辉。这总是让他想道歉，但埃利奥特不敢说。他没有什么可道歉的。里奥甚至没有看他一眼。他的眼睛完全盯着路面，尽管这条路他已经开过很多年，埃利奥特甚至看他在几乎睡着时开过一遍。埃利奥特想了点更轻松的东西，代替那个他一直在克制说出口的道歉。“就因为我不是什么活了上千岁的时间领主不意味着——”

“我不是时间领主。”里奥嘟着嘴。

“——意味着你要把我当成瓷器一样对待，或者把我关起来。”埃利奥特本来想打趣地抱怨，而结果可能比他想象的更严重。埃利奥特总是觉得自己有无数个棱角，划伤近在身边的任何人。

“我没有把你关起来。”里奥说，声音温和而悲伤。埃利奥特说这话并不是刻薄的意思，但里奥正在生气的事实可能说明了这一点。

他用审视的眼光看了里奥一会儿。“你想。”他说。在他们身下，车的引擎在里奥打了一个相当凶的转弯时发出呼啸。他的背因为猛烈的移动又开始疼，但埃利奥特什么也不敢说。他尽量不畏缩，而用一只手抓着头发。里奥看上去没有注意到，也许这样更好。

“那又怎样？”他的火气显然已经开始嘶嘶作响。埃利奥特已经可以听到他咬牙切齿的声音。这种磨损可能会保留，就像那只手再也没有长回来一样。“我没有想，这才是重点。”里奥咬着牙说。

他可以放过这个话题，但埃利奥特只是不懂适可而止。“而你对待我就像对待一只你偶尔放出家门的家猫。”里奥通常是这段关系中冷静的一方，但他们在适宜的情况下都是暴脾气。埃利奥特的情绪随着年龄增长缓和了一些，即便如此，他仍然很少在争吵中退让。

“我们可以不要这样吗？”里奥飞快地斜看了他一下，眼神明显受伤了，然后回头看路。“我以为我是好心来接你，而不是一个多管闲事的时间领主。”里奥说。他紧紧抓着方向盘，仿佛要它凹下去，或者把它捏成碎片。这是另一件他们没有谈论过的事情，关于里奥的力气是怎么比他该有的要大得多。奇怪的事情只是一件接一件，成套打包。

他们陷入了尴尬的沉默。埃利奥特留意着他这边的窗外，看着城市逐渐被被积雪覆盖的树木所取代。路越来越险，因为很明显，铲雪机还没来过这里。公交车可能也停运了，埃利奥特现在想到。他本来得一路踩着雪走回去，等他到家的时候，背绝对已经折了。里奥来接他真是太好了，要承认这一点是不可能的。“让我看这段表演绝对是暴露你外星身份的最糟方式。”埃利奥特转而说。这是一种和解的表示，尽管不明显。

里奥发出小小的哼声。埃利奥特暗暗喜欢这个。他这么做的时候，眼睛总是从某个角度闪闪发光。“我可以百分百向你保证不是这样的。”

埃利奥特扑哧一声。“和以往一样，这背后一定有故事了。”

他希望他们能以此转换话题。里奥讲了一个古怪的故事，说他不得不暴露自己是某个不朽的秩序之王或什么的，听到这个，他不可避免地大笑起来，但是里奥没有笑。他静静地坐着，每当埃利奥特敢看他一下，他的眼神就更冷一分。

“有时候，我想我是不是应该让你作为一只锁链留下。”埃利奥特透不过气来，但他掩饰了这一点。这是他们没有谈过的事情。他们曾有过一次对话，在梦境开始之后。里奥回答了所有的问题，但那之后，尽管他没说出口，这种对话不应该再出现了。太多的痛苦。埃利奥特记不清了，对于就这样把它们搁置几乎感到快乐。谈起这件事让里奥很难过，撕开了本该早就缝补好的东西。“我本来可以和你契约的。”里奥轻轻补充道。“我们本来可以在一起，摆脱这些——”他咬着嘴唇，露出一种尖锐而伤感的表情，“——麻烦的人类琐事。”

埃利奥特仍然不确定那会带来什么，或者那真的会是自己，但有更容易的方法来反驳。“我本来可以成为一个仆人。”埃利奥特简单地说。

他们的关系不是平衡的，他还没蠢到会这么以为，但也没有那么糟。他无法想象必须做出那样的选择，而几乎对里奥独自做了决定而愤怒。以埃利奥特捕捉到的信息，经过一些粗糙的判断就成为阿比斯秩序的具现化，这并不是一个理性的想法。

“我曾经是你的仆人。”这份声明听起来像是里奥多年来拼命抓住的纪念品，一次次裂开，又被粘起来。

埃利奥特真的不知道该怎么想。他的头脑被生活占据着，正常而平凡的生活。里奥的宇宙责任和无尽的悲伤会把他生吞活剥，如果他允许的话。而如果他不，它们还是可能会吞没他，所以忧虑也没有什么用。“现在你告诉我了。”他回答。不知道还能说些什么。“里奥，我知道有些事情我永远也无法理解。我无法想象一直以来你有多寂寞，但你给了我这一生并不意味着你有权把我拴住。”

“我从来没有拴住你。”里奥否认道。

“你想。”埃利奥特说，希望里奥不会同意他的看法。

“不，我不觉得我做得到。”他回答，脸上露出一丝微笑。“就算我想，你也太倔了。”那双闪烁的眼睛在他身上停留了片刻，让人确信那个微笑是存在过的。然后它们又转向了道路，他看起来精神多了。“也许我还是会把你锁进塔里。甚至有过这样的先例。”里奥语气中的调笑是一种令人欣慰的释然。

埃利奥特翻着眼，暗暗高兴，他们正在接近的崩坏的东西，无论是什么，都已经被抛在脑后了。他生气是一回事，而如果里奥感到不安，这就是完全不同的另一回事了。“真受不了你。”

里奥耸了耸肩。“不管怎样，你还是可以忍受我。”

“是啊，”埃利奥特不假思索地同意了，“我可以。”

END


End file.
